A wide variety of different types of cables are utilized to transmit power and/or communications signals. In certain types of cables, it is desirable to provide separation for internal cable components. For example, certain cables make use of multiple twisted pairs of conductors to communicate signals. In each pair, the wires are twisted together in a helical fashion to form a balanced transmission line. When twisted pairs are placed in close proximity, such as within the core of a cable, electrical energy may be transferred from one pair of the cable to another pair. Such energy transfer between pairs is undesirable and is referred to as crosstalk. Crosstalk causes interference to the information being transmitted through the twisted pairs and can reduce the data transmission rate and cause an increase in bit rate error. Interlinking typically occurs when two adjacent twisted pairs are pressed together, and interlinking can lead to an increase in crosstalk among the wires of adjacent twisted pairs.
In order to improve crosstalk performance, separators (also referred to as separation fillers, fillers, interior supports, or splines) have been inserted into many conventional cables. These separators serve to separate adjacent twisted pairs and limit or prevent interlinking of the twisted pairs. However, many conventional separators are often formed as preformed structures, such as preformed cross-fillers, that have relatively limited flexibility. Alternatively, relatively flat tape structures have been utilized that bisect a cable core and do not provide separation between each set of adjacent twisted pairs. In the event that a tape structure is folded in order to alter its cross-sectional shape (e.g., to form a folded cross-filler, etc.), the flexibility of the separator is limited and an amount of required material is increased. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved separator structures and cables incorporating the separators.